Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994)
Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man is an American animated sitcom that aired from March 5, 1994 to September 6, 1997, created by Everett Peck and developed by Peck. The sitcom is based on characters created by Peck in his Dark Horse comic. Starring *Dana Hill - Charles *Dweezil Zappa - Ajax *E.G. Daily - Mambo *Gregg Berger - Cornfed *Jason Alexander - Eric T. Duckman *Nancy Travis - Bernice *Pat Musick - Fluffy, Uranus 'Also Starring' *Aaron Lustig *Aaron Metchik *Aeryk Egan *Al Albert *Alan Rosenberg *Alan Young *Alison LaPlaca *Alison Moir *Allyce Beasley *Amy Brenneman *Andrea Martin *Andy Houts *Angela Watson *Anne Bloom *Art Kimbro *Arye Gross *Bart Flynn *Beau Weaver *Bebe Neuwirth *Ben Stein *Ben Stiller *Beverly Archer *Billie Hayes *Blair Bess *Blair Underwood *Bob Guccione *Bobby Slaton *Bobcat Goldthwait *Brendan Fraser *Brian Cummings *Brian Doyle-Murray *Brian Keith *Bronson Pinchot *Bruce Weitz *Burt Reynolds *Carl Reiner *Carl Yokoi *Carlos Ferro *Catherine Cavadini *Cathy Moriarty *Charlie Adler *Charlie Shaughnessy *Chick Hearn *Chris Elliott *Chuck Mc Cann *Conchata Ferrell *Coolio *Corey Parker *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Cynthia Davis *Cynthia Mann *Dan Castellaneta *Dan O'Day *Dana Delany *Daniel Davis *Danny Mann *Dave Gilbert *Dave Thomas *David Duchovny *David Lodge *David Paymer *David Rasche *Debrah Farrentino *Debi Derryberry *Dede Rescher *Denise Miller *Dennis Haysbert *Denny Bihop *Dina Sherman *Dom DeLuise *Don Stark *Dorian Harewood *Dustin Saiki *Ed Asner *Ed Begley Jr. *Ed Gilbert *Ed Winter *Eddie Deezen *Elayne Boosler *Erv Immerman *Estelle Getty *Eugene Levy *Farrah Forke *Flea *Frank Renzulli *Gedde Watanabe *George Kennedy *Gilbert Gottfried - Art De Salvo *Gina Belafonte *Glenn Shadix *Greg Cupoli *Gustavo Rex *Hamilton Camp *Harve Presnell *Hattie Winston *Heather Locklear *Hector Elias *Henry Gibson *Howard Morris *Howard Storm *Ice T *Jack Carter *James Avery *James B. Sikking *James Belushi *James Brown *James Doohan - Kardassian (ep69) *Jamie Hanes *Janeane Garofalo *Jason Marsden *Jeff Bennett *Jefferey Jones *Jeffrey Tambor *Jennifer Lien *Jeremy Piven *Jeremy Sisto *Jerry Houser *Jerry Sroka *Jess Harnell *Jill Connick *Jim Bailey *Jim Cummings *Jim J. Bullock *Jim Varney *Jodi Carlisle *Joe Alaskey *Joe Mantegna *Joe Walsh *Joel Brooks *John Astin *John Byner *John Corbett *John de Lancie *John Eng *John Kassir *John Mallory Asher *John Pankow *John Rubano *John Spencer *John Vernon *Judith Ivey *Judith Light *Judy Tenuta *Julie Maddalena *Julie Moran *June Lockhart *Justin Berfield *Katey Sagal *Kath Souci *Kathleen Freeman *Kathy Ireland *Kathy Najimy *Katie Leigh *Keith Szarabajka *Ken Hudson Campbell *Ken Page *Kenneth Mars *Kevin Carr *Kevin McBride *Kevin Meaney *Kevin Schon *Kim Cattrall *Kristen Johnston *Kurt Loder *Laura Leighton *Lauren Lane *Laurie Metcalf *Lee Meriwether *Lee Tergesen *Leeza Gibbons - Leeza Gibbons (ep62; Live Action) *Leila Kenzle *Leonard Nimoy - Leonard Nimoy (ep69; Live Action) *Linda Gary *Lisa Kudrow *Lolita Davidovich *Lynette Mettey *Mae Whitman *Marabina Jaimes *Margaret Cho *Mari Weiss *Marina Sirtis - Aurora Abromowitz (ep69) *Mark De Carlo *Marty York *Mary Ellen Dunbar *Mary Gallagher *Mary Pat Gleason *Maryedith Burrell *Maureen McGovern *Maurice LaMarche *Mauricio Mendoza *Mayte Vilan *Melissa Manchester *Merrill Markoe *Michael Bell *Michael Hagiwara *Michael Horse *Michael Jeter *Michael Manasseri *Michael McKean *Michael Stanton *Michelle Nicastro *Michelle Thomas *Mike Madeoy *Miriam Flynn *Mitchell Whitfield *Mitzi McCall *Molly Hagan *Nancy Linari *Neal McDonough *Nicholas Walker *Nick Jameson *Nicole Eggert *Olivia White *Pamela Segall *Pat Harrington *Patricia K. Lentz *Paul Dooley *Paul Sorvino *Peter Scolari *Peter Strauss *Philece Sampler *Randy Rudy *Rhonda Shear *Richard Libertini *Rick Overton *Robert Cait *Robert Costanzo *Robert Curtis-Brown *Robert Klein *Rodger Kabler *Roddy McDowall *Rodney Saulsberry *Roger Rose *Ron Fassler *Ron Leibman *Ron Palillo *Ron Perlman *Russell Means *Sabrina Wiener *Sal Viscuso *Sally Struthers *Sam Phillips *Sandra Bernhard *Scott Larose *Scott Mosenson *Scott Weil *Scott Wilk *Shabaka *Sheena Easton *Sheryl Bernstein *Shirley Pierce *Steve Mackall *Steve Zirnkilton *Steven Weber *Stuart Pankin *Susan Krebs *Suzanne Stone *Taj Mahal *Tamala Jones *Taylor Negron *Teresa Ganzel *Teri Garr *Terri Apple *Theresa Randel *Thomas Gibson *Tim Curry - George Herbert Walker "King" Chicken *Tisha Campbell *Todd Susman *Tom Kane *Tom Wilson *Tommy Davidson *Tony Jay *Tress McNeil *Vic Polizis *Vicki Lawrence *Victoria Jackson *Walt Reno *Wayne Tippit *William Woodson *Xander Berkeley Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons